


what were you loving, dreamer boy?

by ardent_love



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa: No More Trust, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardent_love/pseuds/ardent_love
Summary: Saito and Haru wake up from a night in the rec room.These are characters from a Danganronpa themed D&D campaign! No, it isn't set in medieval times. It'll be posted as a podcast to youtube under the title "Danganronpa: No More Trust!"





	what were you loving, dreamer boy?

**Author's Note:**

> for context because I'm still editing the first chapter of the podcast!!
> 
> Seijirō Saito, SHSL Ultimate Dreamer  
> Haru Gorou, SHSL Ultimate Hoarder

Haru bites into the half of an apple he cut earlier. The sound of the crunch breaks through the deafening silence of the house. His small frame makes it so he doesn't reach the ground from the rec room couch, he gently sways his feet. He glances at the sleeping figure next to him. Saito is a whole foot taller than Haru, it doesn't take a genius to notice. His larger figure curls into the couch and Haru can tell he's deep in a dream. Haru drifts away, apple in hand, head turned to the side towards Saito.

 

Saito wakes with a gasp, clutching at his sweatshirt. He takes a deep breath, steadying himself, and takes in his surroundings. Haru is smiling up at him softly, his eyes just barely open. He looks relaxed, but there's a small furrow to his brow, "What were you dreaming about?" Haru's voice is soft and husky, Saito assumes these are Haru's first words of the day. Saito flushes, "Did I wake you? I-I'm sorry." his voice is also accompanied by a sleepy huskiness. Haru shrugs, "I don't mind. Were you having a nightmare?"

Saito shakes his head, "Rather the opposite, wonderful dream. Just had this weird panicky feeling, like I needed to wake up." Haru nods, "You don't have to tell me about it, sorry if I was prying." Saito smiles, looking down at his lap in thought, "I dreamt the cat ring I gave you came to life, and it fought crime with you as your sidekick. Eventually you became a world-renowned superhero and hoarded all the things you could've ever wanted." Saito lifts his head up to look at Haru again, "I was your landlord so I let it pass." Haru chuckles, "Me being a superhero doesn't give me a hoarding pass?" Saito shakes his head, giggle building up, "Not if I'm to be an unbiased landlord."

Their giggles quiet down eventually.

"I'm glad you h-"  
"What time is-"

The giggles burst up again. Saito gestures for Haru to go first, "I just wanted to say I'm glad you had a good dream." Saito nods, "Thank you. I wanted to ask what time it is." Haru makes a face, "I have no idea. I've basically been here the whole night too. I'm sure it's morning though, I heard sounds from the lobby." He fiddles with the rings on his fingers, including the previously mentioned cat ring. Saito had given it to him the day before.

Saito watches his hands, "Do you really like it?"

Haru nods, "I really like it."

"Promise?"

"Of course, promise... How could I not love my own personal sidekick?"

"You're never gonna let go of that dream, are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the title "what were you dreaming of, lover boy?" bUT bc saito is the ultimate dreamer I done did A SWITCHEROO!!! I thought it was cute and dumb I love it
> 
> honestly my writing is never good but the idea of saito having a dream like that made me strike inspiration like oil


End file.
